


From Varric to Fenris

by Soelle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Love, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soelle/pseuds/Soelle
Summary: Fenris receives a letter from Varric after the events of Adamant Fortress...





	From Varric to Fenris

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at writing sad but I had an idea and had to run with it...
> 
> Tried to do it in the style of a codex entry

_This letter was found in an abandoned hut in the Freemarches, surrounded by broken furniture and bottles. There are several large holes in the walls and all the windows have been smashed by what appears to be a large sword._

 

Elf,

 

Shit…I was really hoping this would be the one damn letter I'd never have to write. I really did. I knew it wouldn’t be easy but I never thought…

 

No doubt you’ve heard about the battle at Adamant Fortress and the crazy shit that went on there. What you don't know is that we made another trip into the fade...and...shitshitshitshit...

 

Elf, I’m so sorry but Hawke…she didn’t make it out. We were separated from the Inquisitor, Alistair and Hawke when the nightmare demon we fought wasn't quite as dead as we thought. Hawke offered to stay behind to cover our asses while we escaped. She said that the Warden’s needed to rebuild, and that it was Alistair’s job to lead them back. She said that Corypheus was her responsibility. She let him out, she had to put him back. And...the Inquisitor agreed.

 

I know you’re probably doing that crazy glowing thing reading this, wanting to storm Skyhold and doing something really stupid but I’m begging you not too. It wasn't the Inquisitors fault. Not really. It was a rough choice, one that no one was going to come away from cleanly. No matter the choice, someone was always going to get hurt…I…just wish that it hadn’t been Hawke.

 

It’s probably of little comfort right now but her last words were of you. The Inquisitor told me she said ‘I’m sorry, Fenris’ right before she charged at the demon. Knowing Hawke she probably got in several good shots…before…

 

I know what you’re thinking, elf. So don’t. Just don't. Hawke wouldn’t want that and you know she’d hand you your ass for even thinking about it. Scream, shout, curse, hurl things at the wall. Do whatever you have to cope but don’t go and do what you’re thinking of. Just try and remember all the good times you had. And remember how much she loved you. She waited three years for you and she never even looked at another person. All she wanted was you. Just you. You made her so happy, Elf. So damn happy.

 

When everything's settled down, or as settled as it ever soddin' get in Thedas, I’ll come by for a visit. I'll even bring a bottle or ten. I have a...contact who might even be able to scrounge up some Agreggio and we can raise a glass to Hawke… or throw them at the wall. Whatever you want, Elf. However you want to deal with it. Shit, if you want to go out hunting slavers I'll tag along. Just like old times. I know it won't be the same without Hawke but...Maker’s Arse…she...she was special. She was the best friend I ever had.

 

Don't worry about letting Sunshine and the rest of them know. I got it covered. 

 

Take care Fenris. And remember what I said.

 

 

_(The writing is shaky and uneven, as if the author had great difficulty composing it. There are also several small, dark circular patches on the parchment that look a lot like tear stains. The ink has run on several words, making them hard to read. )_

 


End file.
